<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Life Of The Teenage Royal by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880441">The Secret Life Of The Teenage Royal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl'>Molly_Is_A_Fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults are cool, Aziz has a missing twin, Ben has no idea what is happening in his own kingdom, F/F, F/M, King Adam is stupid, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Royal teens doing stupid stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Auradon is full of royal families and ambassadors, you have the high council which interacts with the Queen/King of Auradon and then you have the junior council filled to the brim with teenage royals. What could go wrong? The member list goes as followed:<br/>Chad Charming of Sardinia<br/>Audrey of Cywyth<br/>Aziz of Agrabah<br/>Hector of Olympus<br/>Doug of Hanover<br/>Ruby of Corona<br/>Melody of Atlantica<br/>Krystle of Arendelle<br/>Artie Pendragon of Camalot<br/>Zachary Arrington of Maldonia<br/>Li Lonnie of Northern Wei<br/>Cadell Llywellym of Prydain<br/>Peter Rabbit of Wonderland<br/>Perry Pan of Neverland<br/>and<br/>Vera Hood of Nottinghamshire</p><p>Between making sure Ben doesn't die and making sure they correct their parent's mistakes, plus hormones, these teens do not have it easy. Buckle in for this joyride, cause once you're on you're on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Tremaine/Original Male Character, Audrey/Original Male Character, Chad Charming/Aziz, Chad Charming/Doug, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doing the Right Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, thank you for clicking on this story. This is going to be updated hopefully once a week, but I do want to give out good content so it might not always be updated on time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes. He was ten minutes late and they couldn’t start the meeting until he got there. Chad sighed as he sat back in his seat. These meetings were his favorite. They would get something assigned to them by the actual royal court and they would get to make real laws and decisions. It was something that Chad was very good at actually. He usually ran these meetings because King Adam didn’t allow Ben to come. Ben was supposed to stay in his room and study law and prepare to become King which was only six months away. So Chad ran these meetings. At first, it shocked the others to find out that Chad was actually smart and not a dick. Only a few knew previous to these meetings that Chad had a persona he put up in public. The doors opened and a blonde-almost white-haired boy walked in. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry I’m late. My watch broke, again.” The boy was Peter Rabbit. He was the ambassador of Wonderland’s son. Just like his dad White Rabbit, he was mostly late to events. But no one really cared. That’s just how Wonderland works. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s quite alright, we do have something big to go over today. That means we might be here a while,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention everything else on the agenda after it,” said Aziz. Aziz was one of the few friends Chad had that his grandfather liked. That was mainly because he needed an alliance with Agrabah and not because he actually liked Aziz or his parents. </p><p> </p><p>“Our parents have decided that they aren’t going to vote on this matter until they get our opinion. However, they figured that if they outright asked us themselves we would tell them what they want to hear. Hence the meeting,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“So our parents trust us for once with something important?” asked Hector. Hector was the son of Hercules and when he was of age would be the ambassador for Olympus. </p><p> </p><p>“So what is this important matter?” asked Audrey, who completely ignored Hector. She was the daughter of King Philip and Queen Aurora. They were such nice people and Audrey did have her moments of niceness, but Audrey was more of a mean girl if anything. She was always dating Ben, so she didn’t really understand why she had to be here but not him. </p><p> </p><p>“Our parents have heard Ben's first official proclamation, which I hold in my hands right here,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s it say?” asked Doug. At this moment Doug, the son of Dopey, was filling in for the empty seat of Hanover. Chad secretly hoped that Doug would stay on the council forever. He was level-headed and thought everything through. He was never biased and made good choices. Chad hoped Aunt Snow would pick Doug even if she eventually had her own kid. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t read it yet. I thought we could read it together,” said Chad. Everyone at the table nodded. Chad began to read, “For my first official proclamation, I would like to bring over four kids from the Isle of the Lost. I believe innocent children deserve a chance. The four I’d like to bring over is the son of Cruella de Vil, the daughter of the Evil Queen, the son of Jafar, and the daughter of Maleficent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the rest? Why’d you stop reading?” asked Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s it,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben needs to one, learn how to properly start a proclamation, and two, he needs to learn that a proclamation isn’t just him saying he wants something. Where will these kids stay? Will we provide room and board for them? Will they have to pay? What will we do if they need food? Or medical attention? Or therapy? Ben didn’t think this through,” said Doug. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe that we could send in amendments with our votes. Plus we need to make sure Ben looks good. A lot of our parents were against him getting crowned so young. Something like this could prove their point and stall the crowning. If it gets stalled someone might try to take the throne. We all know that it's Ben who should be on the throne,” said Chad. Mostly everyone nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay before we make amendments I say we first vote on what we have,” said Aziz. Chad agreed with him. That was a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it's a great idea,” said Ruby. She was the daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider since he legally changed his name to that. She was a very nice girl but she clearly didn’t have what it took to be in politics. She couldn’t turn off that niceness. </p><p> </p><p>“I do as well,” said Hector.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lovely idea,” said Audrey.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Ben that the kids are innocent,” said Melody. She was the daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric. She had a great mind for politics. Chad knew she would want to help those kids considering a few years back she defeated Morgana and reunited her Kingdom with the sea. Melody just didn’t like segregation. She was a good leader in that sense. </p><p> </p><p>“I do believe in second chances as long as they prove themselves,” said Krystle. She was the daughter of Queen Anna and King Kristoff. She represented Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest. She acted more like her Aunt than her parents. </p><p> </p><p>“I very much like that idea. Wonderland has been ruled as a democracy, but we all agree that we need a ruler and if guided correctly the Queen of Heart’s child can lead us,” said Peter. Wonderland was not very happy when Auradon had taken their Queen. People feared war would break out, but thankfully it didn’t. </p><p>“I agree,” said Artie Pendragon. He would one day inherit the throne of Camelot. Chad enjoyed hanging out with him, but he wasn’t someone Chad would have made an effort to know if he wasn’t going to work with him. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it would be a lot of fun to have pirates again,” said Perry. Perry Pan was the son of Peter Pan and the ambassador for Neverland. He was a bit childish but he knew how to get his job done. Which was saying something, he’d take over when he reached 18 allowing Tootles to go back to Neverland and stay there. His dad told him working with a lost boy wasn’t fun. Chad had met Tootles a few times, he seemed like an alright guy. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it’d be fine if they came, don’t bother me none,” said Zachary. Zackary Arrington was the heir to Maldonia and he always talked with a thick southern accent.  He was all about hard work just like his Mother Tiana. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone deserves a chance. I’m in,” said Lonnie. Lonnie was one of Chad’s closest friends. She taught him how to swordfight the right way. She was from Northern Wei, but she probably wouldn’t get to rule. Her older brother Li Shang Jr was up for that. </p><p> </p><p>“No one is born good or evil, I say let them come,” said Vera. Vera Hood was the daughter of the famous Robin Hood. She was here because she was the Ambassador for Nottinghamshire, who didn’t want to send a royal to either council. They were fine being represented by the most famous family living in their kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s worth a try,” said Cadell. Cadell Llewllym was the prince of Prydain and sometimes it was easy to understand what he was saying, other times, like when he came back from visiting home, it was nearly impossible to understand him. His Welish-like accent was bearable today. Thank god. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it is an amazing idea,” said Aziz. Chad knew why he thought that. He had a missing twin brother. They search everywhere for him. If he was in Auradon he would’ve been found by now. Aziz hoped he might be on the Isle. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the first step towards freedom for wrongfully imprisoned children,” said Doug. Of course, Doug thought like that, he was always very sensible. While others didn’t really care or sought to gain something out of this Doug was thinking about the people they’d be helping. </p><p> </p><p>“Then it is agreed, we all vote yes on this,” said Chad, who made a note of that. “Now we need to make some amendments.” This part was the part that could take forever. But they needed to make this sound a lot more intelligent. Especially if it was going to get passed. Their parents may have wanted their opinions but that didn’t mean they’d agree with their kids. So they had to sell this. </p><p> </p><p>“First we need to know where these kids are going to stay,” said Doug. Everyone nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if they go to Auradon Prep then they can stay there for the school year, but I’m not sure what to do about after school,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“All the kingdoms could chip in to buy a house for them to live in,” said Ruby. </p><p> </p><p>“We could ask if people would volunteer to take in the kids,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“That would only work if some of us set an example.”</p><p> </p><p>“Krystle does make a point. Would any of us be willing to take in any of the kids?” asked Artie. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind taking in one kid or all four,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“Who likes the idea of buying them a house to stay in?” Asked Chad. Four people voted for that. “Taking the kid in?” Eleven voted yes. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so we will find volunteers to take in kids. Us being included in that. Now how are we as a collective group going to afford food, bed, clothes, and medical care for these kids?” asked Doug. </p><p> </p><p>“I think if all the kingdoms pitch in money then we will have enough to help them get started and still have money left over for other kids,” said Melody. </p><p> </p><p>“All in favor of that?” asked Chad. All 15 voted yes. “So now we just have to rewrite this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Before we do that, I have something I’d like to propose,” said Vera. </p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why just bring four kids. I know this is just a first step but I think if we want people to get used to this idea then we need to bring more here,” said Vera nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“She has a point. Four kids are not enough to make actual changes. If we want to impact change and help all of the kids we need to bring more over than just four,” said Audrey. </p><p> </p><p>“How many kids would you suggest?” asked Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“We’d keep the four Ben wants to bring over and then add some. Maybe six more for an even number of ten kids,” suggested Cadell. </p><p> </p><p>“That does sound like a reasonable number. Do any of you have any people in mind?” asked Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Looking at the official records we could invite siblings or family members with each other. Like here, we could invite Drizella’s daughter and Anastasia’s son. That’s two,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“Here we could invite all three of Captain Hook’s kids,” said Audrey. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect but we still need to fill in one empty spot,” said Perry. </p><p> </p><p>“How about Gaston’s youngest. It looks like all of his brothers are too old for school,” said Zachary. </p><p> </p><p>“Does everyone agree with these choices?” asked Chad. All 15 voted yes. “Okay, then that’s it. Let’s rewrite this thing.”</p><p> </p><p>The final product looked like this;</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thank you, Queens, Kings, Lords, Ladies, Dukes, Dutchesses, and valued ambassadors, for hearing and considering what I hope will be my first official proclamation. I propose to you today a first step in uniting people together. We locked up the villains because of the crimes they committed but their children did nothing of the sort. You aren’t born evil, evil itself is created. With saying this I would like to send formal invitations to ten children inviting them to not only join us for school this fall but to move to Auradon. You may be asking how we will feed and dress them, even how we’ll help them medically when they first arrive. I have a solution for that. All the kingdoms should work together to pitch in money to support not just the kids coming but when the time comes, enough money to support new arrivals. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The second thing you might question is where are they going to stay. They will all be invited to Auradon Prep, so they may stay in their dorms during school. But I propose that outside of school we ask for volunteers to take them in. Of course, a few of the royals will have to take one or two in to set an example. I feel this will work. I have carefully chosen the ten that should come here. They will need our help and guidance the most. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have chosen:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The son of Cruella de Vil</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The daughter of the Evil Queen</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The son of Jafar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The daughter of Drizella Tremaine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The son of Anastasia Tremaine</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All three children of Captain Hook</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The youngest son of Gaston</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And the daughter of Maleficent. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>I look forward to hearing your thoughts and I hope that you will find it in you to agree with me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Crown Prince Ben Florian. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We did a pretty good job,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“We always do,” said Lonnie. </p><p> </p><p>“We have a few more things to discuss and then the meeting is over,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Next on the agenda is school this year,” said Aziz. “Most of us already attend Auradon Prep. With Ben being crowned this year I, personally, think it would be a good idea for all of us to attend this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree. I will be attending for the first time this year. Ben is going to not only need our help but our protection. He’s too trusting. We need to make sure he doesn’t make any wrong moves,” said Vera. </p><p> </p><p>“I will also be attending,” said Artie. Everyone looked towards Peter. </p><p> </p><p>“I will tell my father I want to go. I haven’t seen Ally in forever anyways. But I swear your school is not as fun as wonderland High,” said Peter. </p><p> </p><p>“So we all will attend Auradon Prep this year. Now that we’ve discussed that, we have one more thing to talk about,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Since I already knew I’d be switching schools I decided that I’d start an archery team at the school. Apparently, according to the fairy godmother, groups and clubs have to be approved by us,” said Vera. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone in favor of an Archery Team?” All 15 voted yes. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, this meeting is over. Doug, please take this to the adult meeting room. Everyone, you know your groups and places. Let’s do this,” said Aziz. Doug took the new proclamation and headed out the door first. Chad, Lonnie, and Hector followed Aziz outside to his carpet, their group was assigned to listen in at the window. They had another group in the vents (Vera, Ruby, Perry, Peter, and Artie) while the rest would stand at the door and listen in. They were in prime positions so they would know what was happening. It worked better this way because then Chad and them can undo any potential damage done by their parents. </p><p> </p><p>“-Doug thank you for bringing this,” said Snow. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, we all went over it and we all agreed. We like the bill and think it should pass,” said Doug. </p><p> </p><p>“Can Doug stay and observe the meeting? I think he would like to be a part of what we are talking about. He seems to really like this topic,” said Snow. All the adults agreed. Chad cursed. Doug might blow this. Doug looked at the window and Chad shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I would love to, thank you,” said Doug, who sat down. </p><p> </p><p>“I have in my hands my son’s first official proclamation,” said King Adam. Everyone was dead silent as he read it aloud to everyone. </p><p> </p><p>“He wants to bring the children of our sworn enemies here!” Chad winced at the high pitch of Queen Aurora’s voice. This wasn’t looking good. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it should be seriously considered,” said Robin Hood, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should invite the children in so they tell us why they said yes,” said Belle. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Children come on out. We know you’re there,” Mulan called out. Chad cursed as Aziz raised the carpet. They all walked through the window as the door opened. They all grouped together by the door. The group in the vents came down right on top of the table and climbed down. </p><p> </p><p>“So you all liked this idea?” asked Queen Jasmine. All the kids looked around at each other until Chad pushed Aziz forward. Aziz gave him a look of betrayal. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. We think it's a great idea. We never should have put those kids over there, to begin with. This would be the first step of many to free those that we wrongfully imprisoned,” said Aziz. Jasmine smiled at her son. </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking along the same lines. This is a good idea and it does answer any questions it may bring up,” said Queen Ariel. </p><p> </p><p>“Then we should vote on it,” said Belle. All the adults raised their hands to vote yes, except for King Adam. Well until Queen Belle elbowed him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s settled. We will move forward with this. So now we should talk about the numbers. How much money will each Kingdom or territory will give to the fund. After that, we shall talk about who will volunteer to take in some of the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I for one, think that the total of all the money should be around $100,000. Knowing the people we put on the Isle, these kids are going to need a lot of help,” said Snow. </p><p>“If you divide that equally each Kingdom and Territory would only have to pay $6,250,” said Doug. Chad loved how fast Doug did any kind of calculation. </p><p> </p><p>“That is very reasonable,” said King Christopher. Chad smiled at his dad. He usually didn’t show up for meetings. But King Adam must have told him it was important. Usually, it was either the Duke, his grandfather, or Fairy Godmother, filling in at these meetings. But his dad was getting better, day by day. He fell into a depressive slump when Chad’s mom got into that car accident. She was in the hospital in a coma. The doctors said she’ll never wake up but they are still keeping her alive, so Chad didn’t really know what to think. </p><p> </p><p>“So we all agree, that is how much we will chip in?” asked Queen Belle. Everyone at the table nodded. “Good, now comes the hard part. We are bringing over ten kids, and as my son suggested, some of us will have to set an example.” King Adam took hold of Queen Belle’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Since we are busy preparing our son for the throne in a few short months, we fear we will not have the time or attention to give to someone else. These kids will need attention. So with this group of kids, we can’t take anyone in. But we want to pledge that, if everything goes well, we will take in some kids from the second group,” explained King Adam. </p><p> </p><p>“I would like to take in my half-sister,” said Queen Snow. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that?” asked Queen Aurora. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. My castle is quite big and I often get lonely when my friends aren’t visiting. I can help the girl, besides she has a claim to the throne. I should start preparing her for it. Doug hopefully will help me with that,” said Queen Snow. Doug nodded and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Philip and I aren’t taking Maleficent's child in,” said Queen Aurora. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be very uncomfortable, but we hope that we can help another kid that comes in the second group,” said King Philip, while his wife glared at him. Chad held back a wince. King Philip was trying to be a good person. It seemed that Aurora could be kind enough to want to free them but not enough to take care of one of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’d like to take in the son of Jafar,” said Queen Jasmine. King Aladdin looked shocked for half a second but schooled his features. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I agree with my wife, as long as it's alright with Aziz,” said Aladdin. Everyone turned to look at Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re only talking one person in. C’mon, guys, we have a whole palace,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose, perhaps we could also take in the de Vil boy,” said Queen Jasmine. Aziz nodded in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, anybody else want to volunteer before we turn to the public?” asked King Adam. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I’d like to take in my wife's step-family. The castle seems empty what with Chad away doing diplomatic things and Ella still in the hospital I could use the company,” said King Christopher. Chad smiled at his dad. It was a good move to make as long as the Duke stayed at his own castle on the other side of the Kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to try it,” said Queen Ariel. Everyone turned to look at her. “I want to take in Hook’s three kids. I mean they are probably used to the sea. It would make them feel comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a lovely idea,” said Melody just as her dad was about to object. King Eric sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“I agree. We’ll take the kids in,” said King Eric. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take in the daughter of Maleficent.” Everyone turned surprised at Robin Hood, including Vera. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that?” asked Queen Anna. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. The Sherwood Forest might not be exactly like the moors, we definitely don’t have most of the magical creatures, but it would be good for her to connect with her roots more. As close as she can get, considering some don’t want to take her.” The dig at Queen Aurora did not go unnoticed as she glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then. We sign this into law. That leaves one person that will need a home. Hopefully, we’ll get volunteers. We will meet back here in 3 days. Hopefully, we can have them here in 4,” said King Adam. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we want to give them as much adjustment time as possible before they go off to school in the fall,” said Queen Belle. Chad agreed with that. It was most likely going to be a cultural shock for most of the kids. </p><p> </p><p>“Meeting adjourned.” Most royals clumped together in small groups to talk, instead of leaving. Chad was finalizing plans with Aziz and Doug when Ben walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Cogsworth said the meeting was over. Did it go well?” Ben was clearly nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“Son, you have made us proud,” said King Adam. </p><p> </p><p>“All ten kids will be coming in 4 days,” said Queen Belle. Chad saw Ben’s confused face and jumped in for the save. </p><p>“Ben, congrats on the new piece of legislation. Are you, me, Aziz, and Doug still on for tonight?” asked Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I wouldn’t miss our monthly sleepover,” said Ben. He turned towards his parents to find them gone, off to talk to Queen Rapunzel. </p><p> </p><p>“Only one more kid needs to be placed and everything will be fine,” said Aziz with a grin. Ben took on a confused face again. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys my proposal was only four kids, for the school year,” said Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I hate to say this but we changed it,” said Doug. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry it's all in your name. Not only are you bringing ten kids over, but this is just a first step,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, they wanted your opinion on it before they read and voted on it?” Chad nodded. “Thank you guys for the help. What was wrong with it though?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Everything. The wording, the small number of people, no provisions on where they’d stay outside of school or how we’d pay for their medical care,” Doug took Ben to the side to explain it in full detail. Aziz put his arm around Chad’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“That boy would be useless if it wasn’t for us,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I know it,” said Chad. They both smiled fondly. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chad walked into Ben’s room right past Ben himself and flopped down onto Ben’s bed. It was a long day. First, the meeting, which Chad loved to do, then saying goodbye to all visiting royals, which he also loved to do, and then a long dinner with his friends and Ben’s parents, which he also loved to do. So All in all Chad wasn’t sure why he was complaining. Aziz and Doug walked in after him and shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m thinking that tonight we binge-watch the Real Housewives of Auradon,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I need to know if Cathy’s really going to leave his ass,” said Chad sitting up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m down for whatever,” said Doug. </p><p> </p><p>“Same, but before we start there are two things I’d like to say,” Ben paused, “Thank you for backing me up today. You guys are great friends. On the other hand, most everyone went home with their parents, but due to some circumstances, Hector is still here. He’s staying down the hall. And I know it’s our night, but do you think we could invite Hector?” asked Ben. Chad smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course we can! Hector will love our show,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, plus I don’t think Hector’s ever spent the night here,” said Doug. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get Hector,” said Chad sliding off the bed. He made it to the door and turned around, “Don’t take my spot.” The boys laughed as Chad left the room. Chad walked down the hallway and knocked on the third door to his left. Hector opened the door and looked surprised to see him there. </p><p> </p><p>“Chad what are you doing here?” Hector was in PJs just like Chad and his honey-golden hair looked like fingers had been running through it nonstop. </p><p> </p><p>“Well Aziz, Doug, and I are having a sleepover with Ben tonight and we heard you were down here by yourself. Would you like to join us?” asked Chad. Hector bit his lip. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you usually do at these sleepovers?” asked Hectors.</p><p> </p><p>“We stay up eating way too much food watching either the Real Housewives of Auradon and Star Wars. Tonight it’s all reality TV,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to watch my family on TV. Grandmother Hera is most likely over the top. Like always. I’m in,” said Hector. He went back into his room and came out with his phone. He and Chad walked back to Ben’s room while Chad caught him up on what was happening on the show. </p><p> </p><p>“Hector I’m glad you joined us,” said Ben smiling. Chad noticed Aziz was in his spot and smirked. <em> You thought you could take my seat. Think again. </em> Chad jumped on top of Aziz causing him to groan in pain. Chad then rolled off of him and wiggled in beside him. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to sit in my seat then you can also cuddle me,” said Chad. Aziz rolled his eyes and threw an arm over Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky I like you so much,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s starting, be quiet,” said Doug, who threw some popcorn at them. Chad playfully stuck his tongue out at Doug before focusing on the show.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tomorrow was the day the kids were arriving but there was one problem, a problem that called for everyone of both councils. It was worrisome. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone has a home except for Gaston’s boy,” said Queen Belle. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had multiple people ask me about doing this but they all changed their minds when they found out it was Gaston’s son,” said Queen Snow. </p><p> </p><p>“One of us has to take this boy in. But who?” No one seemed to have an answer to the question. So of course Ben spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“What if we took him in?” Queen Belle and King Adam looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Son we are so busy right now with you that we couldn’t possibly give him the attention he’ll need. We were going to wait until the next group of kids,” said King Adam. </p><p> </p><p>“This boy needs our help, dad. We can’t just bring him here with no place to go and we can’t take his invite away either. We have to take him in. It’s the right thing to do,” said Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“Honey I think he’s right,” said Queen Belle. </p><p> </p><p>“So are you two taking this boy in?” asked King Naveen. </p><p> </p><p>“It would appear that way,” said King Adam. </p><p> </p><p>“With that settled, we will all meet at Atlantica where the ship will be. You kids will be in charge of greeting them, helping them through their medical exams, and then we will get to meet them and take them home,” said Queen Belle. The meeting adjourned and Chad herded his group into a different room. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay let’s talk strategy,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Four of us should be there to greet them personally and explain what is happening. Ben you will have to be one of them,” Aziz started.</p><p> </p><p>“Four of the others will be waiting with the medical staff and will help them fill out basic paperwork. Name, age, date of birth,” said Doug. </p><p> </p><p>“Another four should be at the next stage where we explain the living situations and tell them who picked who,” said Artie.</p><p> </p><p>“And the last four of us should stand right before the parents with the backpacks we prepared that has, a phone, laptop, school book list, and clothes,” finished Ruby. </p><p> </p><p>“So who wants to do what?” asked Cadell. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do the welcoming part with Ben,” said Chad. Everyone nodded while Chad wrote that down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do that as well,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect we just need one more person for that spot,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“I would like that,” said Vera. Chad nodded and wrote that down. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to help with medicine,” said Krystle. </p><p> </p><p>“I would as well,” said Perry. </p><p> </p><p>“Zach and I would love to help,” said Audrey.  Zachary nodded. Chad wrote that down. </p><p> </p><p>“Cadell, Artie, Ruby, and I would love to explain the whole thing,” said Lonnie. Chad nodded, that it would be a good group to explain things. All of them are very nice. Which is what we will need. </p><p> </p><p>“That leaves, Hector, Melody, Peter, and Doug to hand off the backpacks and lead them to the parents,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“So we know the plan and we know our groups. I’ll see you all tomorrow,” said Chad. Hopefully, tomorrow will go as planned. </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chad was standing with Ben, Aziz, and Vera watching as the ship pulled into the dock. The ten kids piled off of the ship and stood in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Auradon,” said Chad with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“And also welcome to Atlantica,” said Vera. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you could join us,” Aziz piped in. </p><p> </p><p>“This is a momentous occasion, one that will go down in -” Chad stopped Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“They really don’t care about that,” said Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“We would like you to follow us right inside to the palace courtyard. If you don’t mind,” said Aziz. The kids nodded and followed them. Perry stepped up. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, what we have here is a makeshift medical center with doctors who will look you over and help you if need be,” said Perry. Chad decided to stay and make sure everything would go smoothly while the other three headed forwards. </p><p> </p><p>“First we will need your name and age. If possible, a birthday should be provided,” said Krystle, holding a clipboard. She went down the line. Starting with a boy with black hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Anthony Termaine, 16, no idea.” Chad made a mental note. He’d be living with the boy soon. Next in line was a little girl with brownish-red hair with color throughout it. She looked excited. </p><p> </p><p>“Dizzy Tremaine, 11, are you a princess?” The girl seemed shy but sweet. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am a princess,” said Krystle with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool.” Krystle smiled again and continued down the line. </p><p> </p><p>“Evie, 16, January 16, 2004.” She had blue hair and a really cute outfit. Out of everyone, she looked the healthiest besides the obvious malnutrition. </p><p> </p><p>“Mal, 16.” This girl had purple hair and what seemed like a bad attitude. Vera was just going to love her. </p><p> </p><p>“Jay, 16 never knew my birthday.” This guy had long hair and was very toned. Other than his clothes which looked badass and kind of new, he could’ve passed as the son of Aladdin or even Aladdin himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Carlos de Vil, 15 but my school transcripts have me a year ahead. I’m smart.” This boy had white and black hair like his mother and he clearly knew clothes. He looked like fashion was in his blood. Chad guessed it was technically. </p><p> </p><p>“Harriet Hook, 17.” She had brown straight hair and was wearing all red. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry Hook, 16.” This boy looked good. His hair blew in the wind just right and he looked amazing in red leather. Chad looked away when he realized he was staring. </p><p> </p><p>“Cj Hook, 16.” She had long brown curly hair and she was decked out from head to toe with full pirate gear. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Gil and I’m 16.” He was tall and the only person other than Dizzy who was smiling. He had blonde hair with a bandana tied around it. </p><p>“Okay the full examination will only take five minutes,” said Perry. Once everyone was checked out Chad took them to the next area. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello I’m Artie, these are my friends Ruby, Cadell, and Lonnie. We are going to explain to you how the next few months will look,” said Artie. Chad hung out in the back. </p><p> </p><p>“So after we are done with this talk you’ll be taken to the last group who will give backpacks with basic necessities to you. From there you will meet the people you’ll be living with until school starts,” said Lonnie. </p><p> </p><p>“At school, we only ask that you do one extracurricular activity. You will receive a list of those in a few weeks. You’ll also have to follow school rules but that goes without saying,” said Ruby. </p><p> </p><p>“I will now tell you who you will be staying with. Anthony and Dizzy, you will be staying with King Christopher and Prince Chad,” at which Dizzy squealed, “Evie you will be staying with Queen Snow. Mal you’ll be staying with Robin Hood. Jay and Carlos, you will be staying with Sultana Jasmine and Sultan Aladdin. Harriet, Harry, and Cj you will be staying here with King Eric and Queen Ariel, and Gil you will be staying with Queen Belle and King Adam,” said Cadell. Chad then led them to the last group to get their bags. </p><p> </p><p>“We are so happy to have you here,” said Melody. </p><p> </p><p>“These packs have a phone, laptop, and clothes in it; among other things,” said Hector. </p><p> </p><p>“There's also money in it,” said Peter. </p><p> </p><p>“That was kind of implied. Anyways through these doors are your new guardians. They will be taking you home today,” said Doug. Chad gave him a thumbs up and Doug rolled his eyes. They led them into the room with the adults and prayed this would go well. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Chad was sitting in the Limo with his dad, Anthony, and Dizzy. It was quiet. Too quiet. So Chad was going to do something about it before they arrived back at the castle. </p><p> </p><p>“So Dizzy are you excited?” asked Chad. Everyone looked at Chad. Dizzy’s smile grew. </p><p> </p><p>“So excited. At first, I was nervous that you’d split us up, but Evie said you wouldn’t do that, so then I got excited because you’re a prince and there are princesses here and this is Auradon and I’m so excited.” Dizzy was bursting with energy. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m excited as well. You know we could make you into a princess if you wanted,” said Chad with a soft smile. Dizzy’s eyes lit up even more. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Chad nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I can teach you how to waltz and we can get you some pretty gowns, our annual ball is coming up as well,” said Chad. Dizzy leaned over and gave Chad an excited hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Thank you Thank you,” said Dizzy. Chad then turned his attention towards Anthony who was still staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything you’re interested in Anthony?” asked Chad. Anthony shrugged and looked out the window. </p><p> </p><p>“He loves to bake. We don’t get to do that much on the isle considering there’s not a lot of anything but he’s really good at it,” said Dizzy, gushing about her cousin. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Chad’s dad looked surprised, “That’s wonderful, we have a huge kitchen in the castle with only one cook. Unless of course, an event like a ball is happening. So you’ll be able to have full access to the kitchen if you like.” Chad loved that his dad was trying. Chad worried that he wouldn’t or that he only took them in out of spite. But Chad also guessed that he probably saw a lot of mom in them. The rest of the ride was spent with Dizzy and Chad talking with occasional input from his dad. When they arrived at the castle however, Anthony started to talk again. </p><p> </p><p>“This place is bigger than the castle on the Isle,” said Anthony in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a castle on the Isle?” asked Chad. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s the Evil Queen’s castle. I’ve been there before. It’s pretty but it’s scary. This is just pretty,” said Dizzy. Chad smiled and offered his arm. She looked at it questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>“A princess should always have a gentleman to escort her into castles and such,” said Chad. Dizzy giggled and grabbed onto his arm. The rest of the night was fairly easy, they set them both up in their rooms and had dinner. Chad smiled to himself. This was going to work. He could feel it. Plus he was already in love with Dizzy, she was just adorable. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Evie was very nervous, her half-sister was taking her in. She informed Evie that the ride to Hanover wasn’t that long of a drive. Evie was now sitting in front of her. Evie was sitting as straight as she could and hoped she looked presentable. She was in front of royalty after all. </p><p> </p><p>“So do you have any hobbies?” asked Snow. Evie was a little shocked that she was talking to her. Let alone wanting to know these kinds of things. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I like fashion,” said Evie. Snow smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“That is wonderful. I will have an empty room turned into a studio for you then, my dear,” said Snow. </p><p> </p><p>“That is very kind of you, thank you,” said Evie bowing her head. </p><p> </p><p>“How much did your mom prepare you for royal life?” Evie was confused. </p><p> </p><p>“She taught me how to get and keep a prince,” said Evie. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well before school starts in the fall you will be getting a crash course in how to be a princess then. Doug will help you the most, but I will also be there to talk to. We want to make sure you are ready and prepared,” said Snow. Evie looked up confused. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by prepared?” asked Evie. Her mom had never mentioned this. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know that you are a princess right?” Evie nodded, “Well I never had any kids and my husband is dead. So that makes you my heir. Eventually, with or without all this, you would’ve been brought here. Doug is my stand-in for the junior royal meeting mostly because he loves this kind of stuff. He’s really looking forward to helping you. Just between us, he wants you to like him so that you’ll make him your royal assistant,” said Snow. Evie’s head was spinning. </p><p> </p><p>“When will I get to meet Doug?” asked Evie. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve briefly met him earlier, but I sent him ahead so he’ll most likely be at the castle waiting for us,” said Snow. Evie nodded. “This might sound a little weird, but I’m willing to be whatever you need me to be if you want I could be a mother figure to you, or we could just be sisters or just friends. But I want you to know that I’m always going to be there for you.” Evie looked Queen Snow in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I always wanted a sister,” said Evie with a small smile. Snow returned the smile. Maybe being separated from her friends wasn’t going to be all bad after all. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jay was upset and happy. Upset because his dad told him not to trust the people he was sitting in a limo with, happy because he and Carlos didn’t get split up. Jay also didn’t really know what to expect. Then the prince spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Aziz. What do you guys like to do for fun?” he asked. Jay hated this prince. He was nice, sure, but he looked exactly like Jay beside the hair and outfit. That wasn’t cool. Carlos spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“I like reading and science. Jay, well, I’m not really sure, I know he likes to steal stuff but other than that,” Carlos trailed off when he noticed Jay glaring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well we have a library at the palace, it is nothing like Queen Belle’s but it is quite big. I’m sure you will enjoy it and Jay I’m sure we could find you a new hobby,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“He said you liked to steal things, are you any good?” asked Aladdin. Jay wasn’t even supposed to be talking to this guy. So he shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Jay is the best on the Isle. After we became friends I never went hungry,” said Carlos. </p><p> </p><p>“You went hungry?” asked Jasmine. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, what little food there was at my house my mom would never share,” said Carlos. Jay elbowed Carlos. “Dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will talk about that later, but first the stealing. It is kind of against the law, everywhere. So we will definitely help you find a new hobby,” said Aladdin. Jay nodded and looked back out the wind. There was desert everywhere so they couldn’t be far from the palace. They were quiet for the rest of the ride. </p><p> </p><p>“Aziz, why don’t you show the boys where their rooms are so that they can set their stuff down. Then bring them to the dining hall,” said Jasmine. Jay really didn’t want to spend any time with the prince. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with. Carlos was chatting with the prince about science. Something Jay didn’t really understand. </p><p> </p><p>“This is your room Jay and right next door is Carlos’. Across the hall is my room. We figured you’d like to be near people,” said Aziz with a bright smile. “Probably tomorrow, we could start trying to find your new hobbies, Jay.” Jay nodded his head. Just smile and pretend. Mal had to have a plan to get them out of this. She just hasn’t shared it yet. That has to be the reason. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you still have the magic carpet?” asked Carlos. This made Jay perk up a bit. Aziz seemed to notice that too. </p><p> </p><p>“We do and she loves attention. How about we take turns riding her tomorrow and after we could do some horseback riding or maybe you could meet Rajj and his kids. That’s our pet Tiger,” said Aziz. </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like fun. Can’t wait. Now I think your parents said something about a dining hall. I don’t know about you but I could go for some food right now,” said Jay. This made Aziz smile grow even bigger. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, follow me.” Boy, it was easy to please this idiot Prince. Jay hoped it was this easy to fool Aladdin and Jasmine. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mal totally wasn’t enjoying herself, but if she had to be honest with herself, Sherwood Forest was one of the coolest places on earth. Vera and Robin Hood lived in a small cottage near a small river that was lovely. Mal never thought she’d say the word lovely. This forest made her and her magic feel alive. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you liking the forest so far,” asked Vera as she dropped down from a tree.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I guess,” said Mal, shrugging. Keep your cool Mal. Play the part, make a plan, and free your mom. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool, just remember the one rule we have here,” said Vera. Mal raised her eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“No stealing from the poor, got it,” said Mal. She guessed it kind of made sense. Robin Hood used to steal from the rich to give to the poor. Good story for the grandkids. Mal didn’t really care. One rule would be easy to follow. </p><p> </p><p>“Dinner is in an hour, it’s a Sunday so it's a community dinner with everyone. First come first serve,” said Vera. Mal nodded. “See ya later.” Mal watched as Vera disappeared back into the woods. She could be a possible problem, with how sneaky she was. Mal sat down under a tree and started to think up a plan. She was not going to enjoy her time here.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry did not like this one bit. These people were being nice and everything. Something Harry didn’t like. His sisters seemed to soak up all the attention King Eric was giving them. Harry didn’t really care for the rules they had to follow or how they were supposed to act. But this he hated. They were letting him sail a ship. He already knew how to sail a ship. But this just felt wrong without his captain here with him. He hated it. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you’ll enjoy it here?” He turned to see the princess. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I’d think I’d like it more if me captain was here,” said Harry. </p><p> </p><p>“What was your Captain's name?” Harry raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Uma.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’ll probably be here soon.” </p><p>“Ye really think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“If everything goes well, then yes, she could be a part of the next group.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say, what’s ye name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Melody. You really weren’t listening to my parents when they were talking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I tuned 'em out after they mentioned sailing. It’s easy for me sisters to do it. They didn’t really have a crew. Harriet did but she was leader, Cj never did. I’m the first mate. It feels weird to even think about doing it without her.” Melody turned to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Think about this, you need to keep up your skills for your captain, so you are practicing, nothing wrong with that,” said Melody. Harry shrugged. It was a good idea. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’re right. I should probably go get ready for dinner. I believe your parents said something about washing hands and wearing nice clothes,” said Harry. Melody laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like them. What you’re wearing is perfectly fine, but definitely wash your hands,” she said. Harry nodded and headed towards the castle. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. Princess over there seemed to be a cool person. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gil felt very awkward. He was sitting in a limo with Prince Ben, Queen Belle, and King Adam who was staring him down. Gil remained sitting straight and very still. He wouldn’t speak unless spoken to. He needed these people to like him. He didn’t want to be abandoned. Not like how his dad did it. He wished Harry was here. At least then he’d know how to act. </p><p> </p><p>“So Gil do you have any hobbies?” asked Prince Ben. Gil shook his head no. “Any friends?” At this Gil perked up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Harry Hook was my first friend ever. My second friend was Uma and all my other friends were a part of our crew,” said Gil. </p><p> </p><p>“Crew?” questioned Belle. Gil looked down at his feet. He shouldn’t look a lady in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am. Uma won a contest for Hook’s old ship and we decided to make a pirate crew. We basically made sure all the kids in our territory were fed and had a place to sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a very good thing. I know you had siblings, were they a big part of your life?” asked Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. The middle child hung out with Harry's older sister sometimes. But if I saw them I would go the opposite direction,” said Gil. </p><p> </p><p>“Why was that?” asked Queen Belle in a soft voice. Gil suddenly felt shy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, we didn’t get along. They were on orders,” said Gil. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of orders?” Queen Belle sounded concerned. </p><p> </p><p>“To kill me, but it’s alright Ma’am, Harry and Uma are very skilled sword fighters,” said Gil. It got silent in the limo. Gil wasn’t sure why it was called that but it was a cool name. </p><p> </p><p>“Who told them to do that?” asked Prince Ben. Gil was starting to feel uncomfortable. Harry told him he didn’t have to be uncomfortable. But then again Harry was usually there to do this stuff for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Just my dad. But I mean, it’s just tough love. It’s my fault anyway. Cause I’m nice and dumb,” said Gil. He really wanted King Adam to stop staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s not going to happen here. You are perfectly safe,” said Prince Ben. Gil nodded, still staring at his feet. He really wished Harry was here. He felt uncomfortable and King Adam was still staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we are here. It’s a little late, so we’ll all turn in tonight. Ben, will you show Gil to his room?” Gil looked up long enough to see where Ben was going. </p><p> </p><p>“Your room is right next to mine. So if you need anything feels free to ask. I’ll just leave you to it,” said Ben. Gil sat down on the bed. It was soft but too soft. He quickly got changed trying to ignore the fact that he hated his body and lay down. He was supposed to go to sleep but as soon as his head hit the pillow he was crying. There was no Harry or Uma to cuddle him back to sleep. He was all alone. Gil decided he hated being alone. It was childish to think but this just sucks. Tomorrow he was going to ask when he’d see Harry again. Hopefully, that will be very soon. He missed Harry and Uma. It just wasn’t fair. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What The Actual Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The coffee shoppe had no one in it except for Chad and Cadell. The sun was barely up and they had to bribe the staff to let them in before they opened. They both had coffee, black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably just say it,” said Cadell. Chad looked up at him. Cadell was wearing a leather jacket with a polo underneath it. Chad liked Cadell’s style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our plan might just fail,” said Chad. Cadell nodded. He had a broody look in his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need a backup plan just in case,” said Cadell, “I’m thinking it might have to be something radical. Like confessing feelings to him, he wouldn’t say no. It might work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way dude, we can’t mess with someone’s head like that,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Audrey is breaking up with him in less than 3 hours. One of us can’t be with him 24/7. It’s impossible,” said Cadell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the plan you agreed to,” said Chad with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to work. The only way to ensure his safety is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is to fuck with his feelings. Chad, it’s not right. I don’t think it should happen. Besides why not give these kids the benefit of the doubt,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, this is me doing that. I’m just saying that if this plan fails we need something so drastic that it leaves everyone confused,” said Cadell. He was clearly getting frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I agree with you. But there has to be a better option,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless we can find someone to replace Audrey I don’t think so,” said Cadell. Chad sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only go nuclear if it’s absolutely necessary. Understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That works. Are we going to tell the others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. As far as they know you are staying in the castle for a week to hang with me,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we should go do that,” said Cadell standing up. Chad nodded and followed. They thanked the employees for letting them in and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know what you’re doing Charming.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah so do I. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anthony, Dizzy, I’d like to introduce you to my friend. Cadell Llewellyn, he’s the crown prince of Prydain. He’ll be staying for the week,” said Chad with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you guys. I hope that we’ll be friends,” said Cadell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me about your Kingdom?” asked Dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can,” said Cadell with his own Charming smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to go check on the cake,” said Anthony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you,” said Chad. He followed Anthony all the way to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to spend time with me,” mumbled Anthony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh trust me I know. I don’t have to do anything I don’t want to. But I want to hang with you,” said Chad. Anthony gave him a surprised look. They were about to start talking when Cadell came in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dizzy said that she had to go write to Evie to tell her all about meeting another prince. Said I should spend time with you guys.” Chad noticed Anthony blush. Interesting. “So Anthony you like to bake?” Anthony nodded. “That’s awesome. I can bake a little. Maybe I could help you. Dizzy mentioned that you were going to make cookies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I wouldn’t mind help. Dizzy is a nightmare in the kitchen,” said Anthony with a smile. Chad watched as Cadell’s eyes lit up. Very interesting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go keep Dizzy company so she doesn’t come in here with her nightmarish ways,” teased Chad as he left. Anthony clearly thought Cadell was hot, and clearly Cadell was interested. Chad wasn’t going to be the one to get in the way of love. He just hoped Cadell wouldn’t rub off on Anthony in a bad way. It was pretty obvious that Cadell was the black sheep of the royal teens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Chad thought about it, that was good. His attitude and the way he talked and dressed. It would make the Isle kids feel more at home. Plus The whole Anthony/Cadell thing. Chad understood that. Even if he’d never date Cadell because they couldn’t really get along, Chad had to admit. He was hot.  </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay didn’t understand why Carlos wanted to look around the palace at 5 in the morning but it was just stupid. They’d been here a while now and all Carlos wanted to do was explore. Jay just wanted to sleep through the night for once. Right now they were in the library with a flashlight looking at a certain book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay it says right here that there is a missing prince of Agrabah. What do you think happened to him?” asked Carlos. Jay never knew there were two princes. Just the one. His dad didn’t even know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Probably got kidnapped. He’ll return eventually that long-haired lady did,” said Jay. Carlos rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Queen Rapunzel. You should remember that.” Now it was Jay’s turn to roll his eyes. Today was some sort of meeting for all of the royal teens and it was happening at this Palace of all places. Jay was not looking forward to it. Plus he didn’t know if he’d see his other friends today or not. He hoped so, Mal had to have a plan by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why this meeting is a big deal,” Jay complained. Both his and Carlos jumped when a voice from behind said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that often we can get together. And this one’s only big because it's the first one Ben will be at in a year. That big deal material.” Aziz must’ve been there a while. Carlos blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually looking forward to seeing other people Since you don’t take very many science classes I’m hoping one of them will be able to tell me how good the program is,” said Carlos. Jay rolled his eyes. Carlos and Aziz were constantly talking to each other, with or without Jay, and he knew why. Carlos had a little crush on Aziz. Jay hated it because Aziz was stealing his best friend away. But when he wrote to Evie about it she said she was jealous because he liked Carlos. No way in hell that was true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope my friends can help you. I bet the only one though will be Doug. I don’t think anyone else is into science,” said Aziz. “By the way, the meeting starts in 30 minutes. You guys can sit in if you want as long as you don’t talk.” Jay watched as Carlos’s eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. We should probably head over to the meeting room,” said Aziz. Jay reluctantly followed them to the meeting room. This was probably going to be boring. Except when they got there there was a screaming match going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you. I gave up everything for you and you don’t even want to date me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I wanted to date you. You are so crazy. I just said that if you don’t love him, dump him!” Aziz couldn’t believe they were still fighting about this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Audrey. Zach. Would you please stop fighting?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of it AZIZ,” they both yelled back. Aziz groaned and fell into a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve been fighting since Zach walked in here,” said Artie as he sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that bad?” asked Aziz. Artie nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I gave up being Queen for you!” Yelled Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to,” screamed Zach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BOTH OF YOU, QUITE,” Screamed Chad as he walked into the room. Chad was wearing his favorite suit, the one that was all light blue. He looked good. “We have company today. I’ve brought my step-family with me and I can see Aziz invited guests as well. This meeting needs to go smoothly and well. Do you understand? Ben will be here but he said I’m still running the show since I know it best. Don’t you two ruin our royal image just because you won’t fuck each other,” lectured Chad. Artie’s eyes widened and Aziz sucked in a breath. Audrey turned to look fully at Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say. At least I don’t have people falling for me because I’m so easy,” said Audrey as she sat down. Aziz started to breathe again, that could’ve gone a lot worse than it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Chad, I forgot to leave the drama at home,” said Zach as he sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone know when the others will arrive?” asked Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should be here soon,” said Aziz. Just then in walked Melody and Krystle. With three pirates. The pirates sat down next to the other four kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys will not believe the new gossip that we heard,” said Krystle. Aziz raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” asked Zach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cadell has been in a good mood for two weeks. Vera thinks that he’s got himself, someone,” said Melody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone even talked to Cadell since our last meeting?” asked Aziz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He stayed at the castle two weeks ago,” said Chad. All the royals turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it you?” asked Aziz. He hoped he didn’t sound too upset. Just Cadell wasn’t always a charming prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that it is any of your business but no. It is not me,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The real question is who was stupid enough to fall for him,” said Vera coming out of nowhere. “I’m the only one allowed to say that. By the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This meeting really shouldn’t be about gossip,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you pansies gossiping about now?” asked Cadell as he walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing. However I’d like to start the meeting now,” said Chad before anyone could honestly answer. Everyone who was there sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would be all for starting but Perry, Peter, and Ben aren’t here. I feel like we should personally wait for the next king but you do you,” said Doug, “Also this is Evie. I’m training her.” Everyone at the table introduced themselves. They sat in for the wait. Ben was the first to arrive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late though it looks like I’m not the only one,” said Ben as he sat down. “Do we have any idea where the other two are. I’ve heard that it's normal for Peter to be late but Perry is usually on time, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they will be here soon,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I got a text from both of them. They want us to start without them. Something has happened,” said Krystle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With that being said let’s start. First on the list is - homecoming,” Chad paused and looked up at Audrey, “Did you change my order? This was at the bottom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chad we have to talk about the important things first,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to address the food shortage issue in your own kingdom,” deadpanned Aziz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, anyway, as you all know I fully intend to win homecoming queen this year. We need to figure out campaign strategy and who would be the best prince to escort me,” said Audrey. Cadell groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does this matter? There is no way anyone would vote for you,” said Cadell. Audrey glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Audrey, why don’t you just wear a beautiful purple gown with some lace on the top of it, and whatever guy escorts you will help rack in more votes anyways,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Chad, for all your faults you are the only one who truly understands homecoming,” said Audrey. She then proceeded to file her nails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, we have a food shortage happening and it needs to be resolved. King Phillip has decided that this is a matter that we can handle ourselves,” said Chad, ignoring Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking we look at what they are short on and we chip in. Like, say they are short on corn and meat. My kingdom has surpluses of meat that we could send over to them and Hanover has extra corn. We just need to share,” said Zachary. Audrey huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, poor Zachy poo would want to share like that solves all of our problems. Maybe that’s how your mother would’ve done it considering she was poor for the longest time, but that’s not how it works,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO NOT talk about my mother in that way. At least she’s kind-hearted, your mom is a bigot,” Zachary replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom is the original princess,” said Audrey, offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom is nothing. Without that prince, she’d just be a lonely princess under a sleeping spell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys we need to get back to the meeting,” said Artie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT IT ARTIE,” they both yelled. They continued fighting while Chad banged his head against the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this what usually happens?” asked Ben. Chad lifted his head to glare at Ben while Aziz gave him an ‘are you stupid?” look. Chad went to reply to Ben when the doors were thrown open. Standing in the doorway was Sultana Jasmine and Sultan Aladdin, with Peter and Perry behind them. All fighting stopped when the doors opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad what’s going on?” asked Aziz. Both Aziz and Chad stood to greet them as they walked in. Jasmine wrapped her son into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got great news. The lanterns in Wonderland and Neverland have lit up,” said Aladdin. All the young royals clapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that means..” Aziz trailed off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your missing brother is somewhere in Auradon,” said Jasmine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This calls for celebration,” said Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can have a ball planned in two hours and have it ready by tonight,” said Audrey. Jasmine smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Ball sounds wonderful. While you are doing that, however, the adult royals are going to prepare their men and send out search parties,” said Jasmine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcomed to use our palace for the ball. We should be back in time to enjoy it ourselves,” said Aladdin. Jasmine whispered something to Aziz before she left. Chad put his hand on Aziz’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling about this?” asked Chad. Doug came up beside them, offering extra support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m finally going to get to meet my brother. It's only a short amount of time before he is found,” said Aziz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, including the newbies, we have to get the Viser in here and start planning this ball,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gil was having a lot of fun. He couldn’t believe it, but planning a ball was a lot of fun. Princess Audrey was mean to everyone but Gil. She even explained things when he didn’t understand. Only Harry and Uma have ever done that for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Gilly, what’s it like living with Queen Belle?” asked Harry, as he moved over to help Gil with sitting chairs at tables. Even with all the servants helping out every single royal was doing something as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s such a big castle. I’ve been spending most of my time in the library. I want to learn to read,” said Gil. Harry smiled, one of his rare smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s really good Gil, are they treating you alright?” asked Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen Belle is very sweet. But we only really talk at mealtime. King Adam has his moments where he’ll talk to me, but I don’t think he likes me very much. Prince Ben is constantly showing me around the castle. It's very big and very confusing. But pretty, too. Whenever he’s not preparing to become king he’s usually with me,” said Gil, with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds very nice of him,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also he let me look at the list of kids coming over. It's a smaller group. Only five. But Uma’s on it,” said Gil. Harry paused what he was doing to look at Gil. “The next five already know and they have the date and time of when they are leaving. It's the day after the coronation. So it's a while away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great. I’m glad that the next kids are coming over so soon,” said Harry. Gil nodded and went back to getting each chair perfectly positioned. Harry rolled his eyes when Gil started to redo his chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay people. The rest of the preparations will be finished by the help. The rest of us need to get ready for the ball, which is in t-minus two hours,” said Audrey. All the princesses started running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I’ll show you where we guys usually get ready,” said Ben. They followed him as he talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually the guys just kind of hang out until the last second and then throw on a suit. But something tells me Audrey wants this night to be perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why are we throwing a ball?” asked Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the answer to this one. Because of the lit-up lanterns,” said Gil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew that, but why is that such a big deal?” asked Harry. Gil frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that answer,” said Gil. Ben smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It's kind of a council secret. Aziz has a twin brother who went missing from his crib in the middle of the night. We put Lanterns in places like Wonderland and Neverland that would light up should he be in Auradon,” said Ben. Gil nodded while Harry rolled his eyes. “Anyways have either of you ever been to a ball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audrey sat at a mirror perfecting her smoky eye thinking about what had happened earlier. It was hard to concentrate on the fight she and Zach had with most of the girls running around panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies why does it look like a stampede of horses ran through here?” asked Chad as he opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be because they have no time to get ready,” replied Lonnie. Audrey glanced at Lonnie to see her dressed and ready to go. Which was just not fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve arrived to help with hair and makeup should anyone need assistance,” said Chad with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need help with my hair, Chad,” said Audrey. No one fought her for Chad as they all knew they’d lose. “I’ve already finished my makeup but I haven’t got a clue what to do about my hair.” Chad nodded and started to brush out her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that you didn’t just call me over here because you need help with your hair. There is something you want to talk about,” stated Chad. He began to braid her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are upset that I broke the plan,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I be upset. You volunteered your time to date, Ben. Now he’s single and most likely everyone who wants power is trying to get him,” said Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really think that Ben will be fine single,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You on the other hand….” Audrey nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just doesn’t get how to handle me. Even Ben could tell when something would upset me, and he’s not that good at those things,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Audrey are you two even dating?” asked Chad. Audrey pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we aren’t, but back when I was dating Ben he’d always flirt with me and want to hang out. Now that I’m free he doesn’t want anything to do with me,” said Audrey. Chad frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, we will have to pick out the absolute best dress so that you can impress him and show him what he’s missing,” said Chad with a wicked grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like the way you think,” said Audrey. Chad put some finishing touches on her hair. Once he was done with that they went over to the emergency dress rack. Chad looked at the dresses for a minute before he pulled out a royal blue dress that had a sparkling top and opened into the most beautiful ball gown. Audrey gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The deep color will go good with your skin tone and it’ll bring out your eyes,” said Chad as he handed her the dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You somehow pick out the best dresses for these events. Anyways, thank you. But you should probably help the others too,” said Audrey. Chad nodded. Audrey was right, everyone wanted his help and he’d try his best to help them. He approached the newest Princess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Princess Evie. Would you like some help with your hair?” asked Chad. She looked up at him in shock. “I’m Chad Charming.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a dress and my makeup is done. I just don’t know what to do with my hair,” she said, not making direct eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about some beach waves?” asked Chad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that too simple?” she asked. Chad shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darling the most simple things in life are the most elegant,” said Chad. She giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I think I can do my own beach waves. Thank you for your help,” she said. Chad nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem it's what I love to do,” said Chad. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cadell was not loving this idea, but he supposed it was a good chance to see Anthony again. He was so charming and nice. He looked absolutely adorable with flour on his nose. He’d been emailing Anthony since he left but he hadn’t really put anything too important in them in case they got hacked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell me who you are dating,” said Vera walking up to him with a raised eyebrow. Right now Aziz was addressing the crowd of citizens about what this ball is for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dating anyone,” he said. That was the truth, he wanted to get to know Anthony before asking him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon dude. Instead of me being the only girl not afraid to approach you, all of them have been talking to you. You’ve been nice and Charming, and let’s be honest that is not the kind of Prince you are,” she said. Cadell rolled his eyes. Vera Hood may have been one of his only friends but she was annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am simply in a good mood, What is wrong with that?” he asked. She blushed a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s just that you aren’t usually in a good mood,” said Vera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go dance,” said Cadell. Vera raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a slow song,” said Vera. Cadell didn’t stay around to respond to her. He made his way across the dance floor to where Anthony was standing in a tux, beside Dizzy who was wearing a ball gown that looked like it was swallowing her. Cadell stopped right in front of him and held out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to dance?” Anthony looked at him in shock and didn’t move until Dizzy nudged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say yes,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ye-Yes,” said Anthony putting his hand in Cadell’s. Cadell smiled and led him to the dance floor, passing Ben who looked surprised. Ben couldn’t believe that Cadell was dancing. It didn’t shock him that he was gay, that was a normal thing. But Cadell never danced. The last time was when they were in training together and the instructor made him dance with a girl. That instructor was fired and a new one hired but the damage had been done Cadell never danced again. As Ben watched him glide across the floor with Anthony Ben smiled. He loved watching people fall in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were allowed to do that,” said Gil from beside Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can dance with whoever you like,” said Ben, with a soft smile. Ben had been told at times that he was stupid or overlooked the obvious, but even Ben could pick up on the fact that Gil was a very abused boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry said not to dance,” said Gil. Ben frowned, why would Harry say that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to listen to Harry,” said Ben. Now Gil looked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, He’s the first mate. Besides, it’s for the better,” said Gil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?” asked Ben, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know how to dance and even if I tried to learn I’m too slow. So no dancing for me,” said Gil. Ben was about to say something when Chad walked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could teach you to dance,” said Chad. Gil’s eyes sparkled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” asked Gil. Chad nodded. Ben watched as Chad led Gil onto the dance floor. It was a good thing Gil was making other friends. Ben stood there watching Chad teach Gil when someone came up next to him. It was Mal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried the cookies. They are to die for,” said Mal, who was holding a plate full of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not yet tried any of the food,” said Ben. Mal raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pity. Do you want to try one?” She held the plate out towards him, inviting him to pick a cookie up. Ben smiled and reached out for a cookie when his name was called out,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, help me.” Ben turned his head towards the call to see Melody on the ground holding her ankle. No one else rushed to help her so Ben turned towards Mal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, maybe next time,” said Ben before he made his way towards Melody. He bent down next to her. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it look like I’m alright. My heel broke off my shoe and I twisted my ankle. Can you carry me to a guest room?” requested Melody. Ben nodded and scooped her up. He carried her off the dance floor and towards the hallway. As he left he was joined by Ruby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Melody, we will get your shoe repaired. I heard that the best cobbler works for Ben’s family. After this we can visit,” said Ruby. Melody smiled but you could tell she was in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not buy a new pair?” asked Ben. Ruby looked at him like he was stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was her favorite pair of shoes. Are you telling me that you don’t care?” asked Ruby, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. You two are welcome at the castle whenever you need to get your shoes fixed,” said Ben with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Ben,” said Melody as they arrived at the room. Ben took her in and laid her on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was no problem but I should probably get back to the party,” said Ben. Both girls bid him a good night as he left. Ben couldn’t believe that Melody’s shoe would just break like that. Considering Melody bought the most expensive shoes she could find, it shouldn’t have broken unless Melody herself did it. But she wouldn’t have done that, those were her favorite pair. Ben sighed. He needed to stop thinking about shoes and get back to the Ball. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Group Text*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fish_Out_Of_Water: </b>
  <span>I can not believe that idiot!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoldiLocks: </b>
  <span>It is like he forgot all of his basic training</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fish_Out_Of_Water: </b>
  <span>Forget that! I had to break my favorite pair of pumps for him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did Ben do now? : </span>
  <em>
    <span>ItisMidnightSomewhere</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MonkeyPrince: </b>
  <span>According to Melody, He almost took a cookie from that Purple-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheBetterRobinHood: </b>
  <span>You mean Mal. I thought it was weird when she brought her own snacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom: </b>
  <span>Why on earth would you let her do that????????? Are you trying to get Ben killed?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheChild: </b>
  <span>You really need to shorten your name bro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom: </b>
  <span>Not your Bro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheBetterRobinHood: </b>
  <span>I didn’t think she was going to try to kill the prince!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CarrotsAreFriends: </b>
  <span>I know this whole protection thing only started because of people like Chad’s Grandfather, but this seems pretty serious. Shouldn’t we tell someone what she tried to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she still deserves a second chance. Besides nothing happened. Melody saved the day by almost breaking her ankle. : </span>
  <em>
    <span>ItisMidnightSomewhere</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smell_The_Rose: </b>
  <span>I have to say that I would not have broken a shoe for Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GreenIsTheOnlyColor: </b>
  <span>Of fucking course, you wouldn’t Audrey. You only care about yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MonkeyPrince:</b>
  <span> Here we go again…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smell_The_Rose: </b>
  <span>….. I will be hosting a charity event and would like for all of you to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is it for? : </span>
  <em>
    <span>ItisMidnightSomewhere</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smell_The_Rose: </b>
  <span>To raise money for the food shortage. If we can give more money to the farmers they can get better equipment and produce a larger yield. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ScienceisLife: </b>
  <span>That sounds like a great idea. I’ll talk to Queen Snow, she’ll want to make a donation and all of my uncles. You’ll have Hanover’s support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MonkeyPrince:</b>
  <span> Are we going to ignore the fact that Zach and Audrey aren’t fighting right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ZerotoHero: </b>
  <span>I can’t wait to go to this event. Will Olympian Gold be accepted for donations, because we don’t have a lot of regular money?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smell_The_Rose: </b>
  <span>Yes we will accept any kind of donations. Doug thank you for the support, I’m sure my people will appreciate it. Aziz, I’m reinventing myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotYourAverageKnight: </b>
  <span>Can I ask Cadell about dancing with that boy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom: </b>
  <span>No you may not. The only thing you need to know is that I’m being a proper prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audrey why are you reinventing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ItisMidnightSomewhere</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smell_The_Rose:</b>
  <span> I have realized after tonight that I need to be the leader my people deserve. Thank you Melody for showing me that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Fish_Out_Of_Water: </b>
  <span>You are welcome...I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                     Guys, turn on the news, Fairy Godmother is making waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chad looked away from his phone and turned on the tv. Aziz came back into the room from getting snacks in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think this is about?” asked Aziz as he handed Chad some popcorn. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” said Chad. They both sat on the bed and watched as Fairy Godmother started to address the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Everyone. I am making this statement because of the recent letters I have received. This is to answer all the questions I got about the upcoming school year. Yes, the new kids will be attending the school. Most of them will be in high school, one of them will be in middle school. No, this doesn’t mean that the school is not safe anymore. These children are not dangerous, they are here to learn and become citizens, just like the rest of your kids. Yes, we will have a special class that teaches goodness just in case. No, you don’t have to pull your kid out of school unless that is a decision both you and the child feel comfortable with. These Children are not evil. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, us Fairies believe that evil is not born it is created. Please remember that and make sure you treat the newcomers with kindness, Thank you.” said Fairy Godmother. She smiled at the crowd and started answering questions from reporters. Chad muted the TV and turned to look at Aziz. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That is certainly not good,” said Aziz. Chad nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t just make a special class for them. That’s not right,” said Chad. He picked up his phone and went into the group chat. He hit the face call button. Everyone answered immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chad this is a problem,” Doug pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, this is a problem, that’s why I am calling a meeting for tomorrow. Most of you went home so I’m thinking we do it in Hanover,” said Chad. Everyone nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I guess we’ll see you all at 12 pm,” said Aziz. The call ended quickly after that. No more texts were exchanged after that. Everyone was thinking about what they were going to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chad and sitting in a room with Aziz and Doug waiting for everyone to arrive. No one was allowed to bring the Isle Kids since they were discussing something very serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a mess,” said Doug. Aziz snorted and leaned back in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me.” Chad was too nervous to join in their conversation. People slowly started to arrive, quietly sitting down. No one made any jokes or really talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we are all here, let’s begin. As most of you know Fairy Godmother addressed the nation last night about Auradon Prep and its new class. This class is only for Isle Kids. This could destroy what we are trying to create here,” started Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This class is supposed to teach these kids better, but it really is going to act as a barrier. A separation technique to make these kids feel unwelcomed and weird,” said Doug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can not allow this to happen. If these kids feel that way they could lash out in the only way they know-how. Doing that would result in them getting sent back to the isle and our program getting shut down. So let’s start brainstorming,” finished Aziz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could hack into the school and get rid of the class,” suggested Perry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t work, she already told all of Auradon about it. People are gonna notice it disappearing,” said Cadell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could insist on letting try to test out of the class,” suggested Artie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d still have to teach them and that would still create that barrier between us,” said Melody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could try to create a legislature against it,” said Zachary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. That won’t work. It takes months to do that kind of thing. You would have to go through the Adult council and then the board of Education and that would take months. They’d have already been in and out of the class by the time we get approved,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's not like you are getting out any ideas,” said Zachary, glaring. Everyone held their breaths, praying that another fight was not going to break out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want an idea, how about we put ourselves in the class by hacking and add a few more kids as well. Then it would be a goodness class but it wouldn’t be just the Isle Kids in there. No barrier would be created,” suggested Audrey. Chad blinked in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like the perfect idea. Doug did you bring your computer?” asked Chad. Doug nodded and pulled it out. “Okay get on the website we’ll need to hack. Vera will then take the laptop and get us in and out,” said Chad. Everyone nodded. Doug typed a few things and then handed his laptop to Vera. Vera started typing like a madman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so I have all of us added to the list of students in the class, who else should I add?” asked Vera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jane for sure,” said Lonnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and Cordelia Radcliffe,” said Ruby. Vera nodded and added them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that should be good for now,” said Chad. Vera nodded and finished up, handing the laptop back to Doug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our work here is done,” said Artie. Chad smiled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our work is never really done.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone, So I realize that Krystle and Lonnie didn't really talk in the group chat so their names are going to be;</p><p>WarriorGoddess - Lonnie</p><p>TheColdIsAWholeAssMood - Krystle.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. If I forgot anyone else in the group chat please comment so I can let everyone know their names. Also if you'd like me to tell you who is who in the group chat just comment and I'll send you a list as well as address it in the next chapter. </p><p>Until Next Time<br/>        XOXOXOXO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Troubles on my Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gil was sitting in the dining room picking at his food. It was him, Ben, Queen Belle, and King Adam at the table and there wasn’t really any talking. This fact immediately set Gil on edge. Did he do something wrong? Were they going to kick him out as his dad did? Gil still didn’t really know his way around the palace so he’d have to be escorted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gil could you pass the strawberries?” asked Ben, with a smile. Gil nodded and grabbed the bowl, but he wasn’t paying close attention to how his hand was shaking and knocked an empty glass off the table, that shattered upon impact. Gil gasped and sat the bowl down. He got down on his knees and started to clean up the mess he’d made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to do that,” said Gil. His hands were burning and he saw a lot of blood. He didn’t know how to get blood stains out of the carpet. “Please don’t kick me out. I'll do better, I promise. I’m very useful, I swear. I mean that’s what Uma always says.” Gil flinched as King Adam stood up over him. Gil automatically covered his head and ducked, hoping King Adam was not as strong as his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gil.” King Adams hand wrapped around Gil’s turning it over and letting the glass fall back to the floor. Gil looked up and made eye contact with the King. “We aren’t going to kick you out and we are certainly not going to hit. What we are going to do is take you to the royal doctor and get your hands patched up.” Gil nodded but his chest felt super tight. King Adam helped Gil stand and motioned for Ben to take Gil. Ben wrapped his arms around Gil’s shoulder and led him to the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that this doctor’s family has been with our family for generations? The first one was a stable boy, then the next was a chef, the one after that was a butler, and obviously the doctor is into medicine,” said Ben. As he continued to talk and give Gil random facts Gil’s chest felt normal again and Gil didn’t feel on edge anymore. He felt safe. He wished he could feel like this forever. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie was late for dinner. But she didn’t really understand why they had three meals a day. She figured this time was special because all of the dwarfs were visiting the castle, but Doug said that wasn’t the case. It honestly made no sense how a proper princess could eat so much. Evie rarely ate anything that was given to her. She usually ate just enough that her head wouldn’t hurt. Besides if you drink enough water the hunger leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie would not be tricked into eating more that was acceptable for a princess. Her mother always made sure she was just right. Evie planned to stay that way. There was a knock on her door that interrupted her train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie it’s me, Doug. Can I come in?” Evie walked over and opened the door. Doug was wearing a pastel purple sweater and pastel green pants with a cute little bowtie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you need? Did I forget that we have a lesson?” asked Evie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just thought you might be lonely. I was also worried when you didn’t show up for dinner. Do you usually skip meals like that?” asked Doug. This question set off alarms in Evie’s head. Did she miss an important diplomatic dinner? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I usually don’t like having three meals a day,” said Evie, letting him in her room. Doug raised an eyebrow at that comment and sat down in her desk chair, while Evie sat on the edge of her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it hard to get used to it?” asked Doug. Evie shrugged. Her mom always had the most food on the isle, Evie just wasn’t allowed to eat it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess. It's a lot and I get sick easily.” Evie didn’t like lying but she didn’t want to tell him the real reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Audrey is having a charity event in a few days. Everyone in Auradon is invited,” said Doug. Evie nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it for?” she asked, getting her sketchbook out. She’ll need an outfit for the event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s to raise funds for her kingdom’s farmers,” said Doug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so simple but elegant,” said Evie. Doug blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, most likely. That’s what Chad usually goes for. Are you into fashion? I know someone who could help you make a career out of it,” suggested Doug. Evie stopped drawing to look up at Doug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was a princess. How could I have a career?” asked Evie, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snow does it. She’s a reporter. You could do a fashion line or something along those lines as long as you schedule your time wisely so that you can still get your royal duties finished,” said Doug, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like to talk to someone about that, then,” said Evie with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll let them know,” said Doug. Evie nodded and returned his smile. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom: </b>
  <span>I’d like to come to visit Sardinia again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ItisMidnightSomewhere: </span>
  </em>
  <span>You were just here. If you come back people will think we’re fucking, again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom:</b>
  <span> What’s wrong with a little scandal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ItisMidnightSomewhere: </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wait a week and then you can come back. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really hope you’re not trying to off yourself,” said Melody as she walked up to Cj. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just staring at the ocean. It’s so clean and blue and you can see straight through it,” said Cj. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a beautiful sight but you are on the very edge of that cliff and could fall at any moment,” Melody pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s your sense of adventure, princess?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna see adventure?” Cj nodded. Melody smirked and backed up. She took a sprinting start and jumped off the cliff pulling her necklace off. By the time she hit the water, her tail was fully formed. When she came back up Cj was on the beach and looked scared. Melody swam up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I scare ya?” Cj gave her a withering glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I didn’t know you could do that. You scared the life out of me,” said Cj. Melody put her necklace back on and watched her legs return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know I’m half Mermaid right?” asked Melody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I knew that. I just didn’t expect you to jump off a cliff that’s 60 feet in the sky,” said Cj. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta live on the wild side, babe,” said Melody, winking at Cj. Cj blushed and looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get back. I screamed for the guards,” said Cj. Melody nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last one to the castle is a rotten fish.” She set off running, racing against Cj and laughing the entire time. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chad was on his way to Ben’s castle at the request of King Adam himself. He’d rather be helping Audrey right now. As he pulled up to the castle Queen Belle was waiting for him on the front steps. This immediately set Chad on edge. Did something happen to Ben? He got out of the car and walked up to Queen Belle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chad, it's lovely to see you again.” Queen Belle had a warm smile on his face and she didn’t look worried or concerned. That didn’t mean that Chad wasn’t actually worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” asked Chad. Queen Belle frowned, then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you had to come here very suddenly and you are probably worried, but everything is fine. We asked you here because of a delicate matter. Let’s talk inside,” said Belle, leading him in the castle. Chad didn’t know what had happened that they needed him here. Ben was waiting right inside the castle when they walked in. He was nervously playing with his sleeves on his sweater. King Adam was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chad, thank you for coming on such short notice,” said Ben, putting on his reporter smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something happened last night with Gil, and we thought you might be able to help,” said Queen Belle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” asked Chad. He didn’t really know Gil. He taught Gil how to do a basic waltz at the ball, but that was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have reason to believe that he may have been abused,” said Ben. Oh, that’s why Chad was needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know this is a touchy subject for you considering your past, but we figure you might be able to help him understand that it's different here,” suggested Queen Belle. Chad started to feel uncomfortable. He had seen his grandfather in three years. The world thought it was because the Duke was busy traveling but all the royals knew the real reason why. The Duke wasn’t allowed to see Chad unless multiple council members were around. It was a compromise. Chad was fine with never seeing him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can talk to him, but it probably won’t do much,” said Chad. This was a mental thing. Gil had to get there on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben will take you to the library,” said Queen Belle with a smile. Chad followed Ben up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben, where is your father?” asked Chad. It was rare that King Adam didn’t greet guests personally. Ben frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He refuses to accept the fact that Gil could’ve been abused,” said Ben. Chad cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding.” Ben shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He firmly believes that parents love their kids no matter how evil they are,” said Ben. Chad shook his head as they stopped outside of the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father needs to realize that just because you share blood doesn’t mean you share love,” said Chad. Ben nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Gil is right in there. He’s been spending a lot of time there. He never realized that books could have their own room,” said Ben. Chad nodded and opened the door, closing it behind him. This was going to be a hard talk. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zachary was sitting at his desk writing replies to letters he’d been sent. Most of the letters were from his own people, wondering when he’d be back at his mother's restaurant. He honestly didn’t know when he’d have time to spend with his people. He had a lot of stuff to do. He opened a letter with a rose seal on it. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Zach, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As you already know I am throwing a charity tea event in three days. This is your official invite. It is to raise money for the food shortage in my kingdom. It would deeply please me if you could come. You are welcomed to bring a plus one if you want. Do remember though that whoever you bring has to know basic table manners. If you can not make it I would like for you to write a letter in reply, relaying that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~Princess Audrey of Cywyth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrote him a letter inviting him formally to her stupid tea. Zach couldn’t believe it. Why would he want to go? She was a nightmare to be around. Zach shook his head and got out some paper and started writing. No way was he going to this stupid event. After writing the letter he crumpled it up and threw it out. His phone buzzed and he looked down at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WarriorGoddess: </b>
  <span>Press is going to be all over this tea event. Guess what that means???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ZerotoHero: </b>
  <span>It is time to put our plan into action?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotYourAverageKnight: </b>
  <span>Did we ever decide who would do it??? Plus doesn’t everyone have to go so that we can run press interference??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CarrotsAreFriends:  </b>
  <span>Someone needs to volunteer and yes we all have to start scandals with the press.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ItIsMidnightSomewhere: </b>
  <span>No Scandals. Do not start scandals!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MonkeyPrince: </b>
  <span>I know I’m going, so’s Chad, Peter, Artie, Lonnie, and Hector. Is Everyone else on board? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smell_The_Rose: </b>
  <span>I’m throwing the event so I have the guest list. Everyone has said yes except for Zachary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fish_Out_Of_Water: </b>
  <span>Is he going to come? Are you going to come????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoldiLocks:</b>
  <span> I don’t think he will. Besides if he came he’d just start drama with Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>GreenIsTheOnlyColor</span>
  </em>
  <b>:</b>
  <span> Of course I’m coming, this is for a good cause and I am a good fucking person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheBetterRobinHood</b>
  <span>: No one said you were a terrible person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>GreenIsTheOnlyColor</span>
  </em>
  <b>: </b>
  <span>No but everyone was ganging up on me. I’m not gonna start shit, but Audrey probably will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fish_Out_Of_Water: </b>
  <span>There you go, starting shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ScienceisLife: </b>
  <span>Mel why the fuck do you jump off of a cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheChild: </b>
  <span>She obviously did it for fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom: </b>
  <span>Jumping off of a cliff would bring me the sweet release of death not joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheBetterRobinHood</b>
  <span>: You are not allowed to try that, besides Anthony would miss you too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MonkeyPrince: </b>
  <span>Are you bringing him as your plus one??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom: </b>
  <span>Yes, I am. That is all you need to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheColdIsAWholeAssMood:</b>
  <span> Guys it is legit midnight. You people should go to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheChild: </b>
  <span>This is the first time you’ve joined the convo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom:</b>
  <span> Chad, are you aware that your castle has no security. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ItIsMidnightSomewhere:</b>
  <span> Excuse me?????? Why are you here????? Where are you in this goddamn Castle????? I will kill you Cadel!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MonkeyPrince:</b>
  <span> I guess now is a good time to ask; Who is volunteering??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ScienceisLife:</b>
  <span> I’ll do it. I love making scandals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ZerotoHero:</b>
  <span> You are the only one in this chat that hasn’t been involved in one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ItIsMidnightSomewhere: </b>
  <span>Guys he literally broke in. I can hear him but I can’t find him!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CarrotsAreFriends:</b>
  <span> Doug, my friend, I am so proud of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ScienceisLife:</b>
  <span> It is time for me to be more than a nerd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WarriorGoddess:</b>
  <span> What is more than a nerd???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MySoulIsTheBlackestThingInMyKingdom:</b>
  <span> He literally can not find me. I am watching him fail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ScienceisLife:</b>
  <span> A dangerous nerd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>GreenIsTheOnlyColor:</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why did Cadell break-in instead of knocking?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MonkeyPrince:</b>
  <span> I can just see the headlines now, Dangerous nerd On the Loose. Lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ItIsMidnightSomewhere:</b>
  <span> Btw, I know what scandal we are going to run. A sex Scandal. Who wants to have fake sex with me??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NotYourAverageKnight: </b>
  <span>Like all of us????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WarriorGoddess:</b>
  <span> Well, that would make headlines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ItIsMidnightSomewhere:</b>
  <span> It was a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smell_The_Rose:</b>
  <span> Too late we are all going to fight for your hand, while Doug Whoos Ben. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheColdIsAWholeAssMood:</b>
  <span> I will have my aunt freeze all of you if you don’t shut the fuck!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zachary sighed and turned off his phone. His friends were amazing sometimes, but others he wished he wasn’t a prince or that he had to help protect Ben. He didn’t want to go to Audrey’s stupid tea and now he was. Great. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perry was not happy about any of this. He’d be staying with his godmother Wendy during the school which is fine, but the problem was his dad said he had to wait to go. Despite the way he always acted he never much liked Neverland and always wished he could live with his godmother permanently. So he was packing a bag and running away. The note he’d leave would say he was going to help Audrey set up her tea but he was really going to Wendy’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished packing his bag and hopped out of the window. He ran past the bonfire that his dad and the lost boys were having. He was almost to the portal to Auradon when Tinkerbell stopped him in her human form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you are going?” asked Tink, raising her eyebrow. Perry sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere,” said Perry. Tink put a hand on her hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, you are going nowhere with all of your things?” asked Tink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not above running past you to escape,” said Perry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now what are you trying to escape from?” Perry couldn’t look her in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neverland.” Tink nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Perry, this island isn’t for everyone. It is a place people go to find themselves. Some stay here forever and some come and go. You are not Peter Pan, you don’t have to stay here,” said Tink. Perry blinked in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’re letting me leave?” Tink nodded and walked him to the portal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People grow, Perry, go out there and make your mark.” Perry smiled at her before stepping through the portal. He wasn’t going to look back. Neverland was not a place he wanted to be. Sure he liked to have fun, but not everything was such fun. He stepped out into the living room of Wendy Darling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perry, dear, are you okay? Your father said you weren’t arriving for two more weeks.” Perry sat his bag down and let Wendy check him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, honestly. I came a little earlier. I hope that’s alright,” said Perry, rubbing the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly alright that you came early. Here sit down and I’ll get you some tea,” said Wendy. She hurried off towards the kitchen as Perry sat down. Two seconds later he had a little boy throwing himself at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perry, you’re back!” Perry laughed and hugged the boy super tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m back Danny, you can’t get rid of me that easily. Where’s your sister?” Danny shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am right here. It is past your bedtime Daniel. Let’s get you in bed,” said Jane. Perry smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Jane’s right, you want to be able to get up and play with me tomorrow. You can’t do that if you’re too tired,” said Perry. Danny frowned but nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you put me to bed but you better no mess up storytime,” mumbled Danny as he passed his sister to walk about the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good seeing again, Perry.” Jane turned around and followed Danny up the stairs. “I don’t mess up your storytime. I read you stories about the Kings and Queens of Auradon.” Perry watched Danny turn around and look at Jane. It was clear he wanted to be threatening but he just came off as cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about all the boring laws they make and the way they rule. I wanna hear their true love stories.” Danny was pouting and everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll tell you some stupid love story, but only one.” Danny nodded at this and soon the kids were out of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jane seems to be trying to grow up too fast,” said Wendy as she sat down on the hot cup of tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s about Edward?” asked Perry. Edward, or uncle Eddie, was in the Elite Auradon squad and two years ago he got picked to go to the isle. Most of those men never came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most definitely. It can’t be anything else. She feels like she needs to be responsible for everything. Like the man of the house,” said Wendy as she sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any news on when he’ll be back?” Wendy shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hoping that all the work Prince Ben is doing that he’ll be home soon,” said Wendy. Right, the real reason he voted yes. He also missed uncle, Eddie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now we are doing as much as we can. Once Ben gets crowned though, the process will go much faster,” said Perry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope so. I don’t know how much longer Jane can keep pretending before she has a breakdown. I thought after her visit to Neverland she would want to be a child again, but that didn’t work.” Perry sighed. He even joined in his dad’s stupid games to make sure Jane had a lot of fun. Nothing seemed to work though. The only thing that could help her was most likely her dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s late. You should go to bed. Your rooms just as you left it.” Perry nodded and took his bag up to his room. He was excited to stay here again. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vera was cleaning some of her arrows when Mal sat down next to her. They sat there in silence with the only noise being the washing and drying of arrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been trying to talk to me this whole time and now you won’t talk to me.” Stated Mal. Vera nodded and cleaned another arrow. “Did I do something wrong?” Vera put her arrow down calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Did you?” asked Vera. “Anything you wanna fuss up to?” Mal scooted away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you are trying to tell me.” Vera turned to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you know the only reason you are still here is that some of us were out-voted,” said Vera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” said Mal, getting upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything because Melody made sure you didn’t. All the other kids are behaving. Even the ones who hate it here. They haven’t done anything stupid. Why would you risk it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know anything about me. One day My mother will get off the Isle and when she does, who do you think she’ll hurt first? Her loyal daughter who helped her or the daughter that turned her back on her?” asked Mal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother would only get off the Isle if you helped her.” Vera stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So everyone knew my plan then?” Mal grabbed Vera’s arm to turn her around but Vera was faster she spun and kicked Mal’s feet out from under her. She climbed onto Mal and held her arm against her back in an uncomfortable position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, all we know was that there was magic in the cookie you tried to give him. Ben is trusting to a fault. The rest of us, we have trained our whole lives to make sure that the trusting idiot doesn’t get hurt and doesn’t lose the throne. You can act as tough as you want. But just remember, you step one foot out of line, you won’t get sent back to the Isle, you’ll be dead,” threaten Vera. She shoved herself off of Mal and got up. She sent a glare Mal’s way. “Grow the Hell up and stop acting like you’re your mother. I met her once, you will never be anywhere near as good or scary as she was.” Vera walked away leaving Mal on the ground of the forest. Vera was going to make damn sure nothing happened to Ben. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay glared at Carlos and Aziz from where he sat. They were whispering and giggling at each other. Carlos didn't really have a lot of time to spend with Jay now that he had a new Bestie. It was horrible. If they wanted to date, whatever, but Jay was Carlos’s friend and vice versa. He deserved more time with Carlos. Not some stupid Prince. Jay startled out of his glaring when someone sat down next to him. It was a girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Jay. Name’s Jordan. I’m here visiting, you do know that people can read you like a book. Even the dumb ones.” Jay stared at this girl that came from nowhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can not,” said Jay. Jordan laughed and looked at Carlos and Aziz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about him stealing Carlos from you. Everyone knows who he really wants to be spending time with,” said Jordan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Jordan turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that is none of your business. Now go over there and take Carlos back, I need to talk to Aziz in private,” said Jordan. Jay glared at her and got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carlos, man, you wanna get some food with me,” Jay called out. Carlos nodded and both him and Aziz jogged up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want some pineapple, Aziz will have the same. Don’t take to long boys,” said Jordan, clearly dismissing them. Aziz rolled his eyes as he sat down. Typical Jordan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Jordy?” asked Aziz. She smiled and pulled out a box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That thing you asked me for. I found it. It was in magical limbo, just like you thought it was.” Aziz’s eyes widened and he glanced inside the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it. He’s going to love this,” said Aziz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is, but you need to actually ask him out after you give this to him,” said Jordan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” said Aziz, chuckling nervously. Jordan hit him the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a coward.” Aziz rubbed his arm. Damn, he was strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re here that means….” Jordan nodded. “Uncle Genie is here!” Aziz got up from his seat and ran to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you put the box in my room, thanks.” Jordan laughed and did that as she watched Aziz run out of the room. Jay and Carlos came back right then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did he go?” asked Carlos, handing her the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He went to see my dad. Now tell me about yourselves,” said Jordan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” asked Jay. Jordan looked at him and did the bitchy smile, she’d learned from Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to know,” said Jordan. Carlos started to happily talk, ignoring, or not noticing the tension between Jordan and Jay. This was going to be a fun trip to Agrabah. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audrey’s tea party, the event everyone was waiting for. Doug was a little nervous about what he was going to be doing today, but he was going to pull through. Doug walked through the gates to see that Ben was there talking to a reporter lady. Doug quickly made his way over and slid up beside Ben so that Ben’s arm was wrapped around his shoulder. Both Ben and the reporter stopped talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you guys talking about babe,” said Doug. Doug held back the need to blush and looked straight into Ben’s eyes. There was a lot of confusion swimming around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was asking him about how the Isle kids have been doing,” said the reporter, who was also confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t speak for the other kids but Evie is doing great. She’s really good at her training and will start taking over more and more of my tasks. She is very kind and her passion is fashion. She is really good and designing and making it,” said Doug, bragging about Evie The reporter nodded and wrote that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie sounds like a very nice girl,” said the reporter. Doug smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is. Could you excuse us, I love this song and I want to dance. Babe led the way,” requested Doug. Ben did so and walked them to the small dance floor that was set up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doug, what is going on?” asked Ben. Now or never, gotta commit to this plan 100%. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve liked you for a while now and since you and Audrey broke up and I thought I’d make my move.” Doug became uncertain. “Is it too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine, just shocking,” said Ben. Doug made eye contact with Chad who winked. Chad watched as Doug and Ben danced around the floor, talking and laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, he never looked that happy with me,” said Audrey, who walked up to Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that,” denied Chad. Audrey smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you wouldn’t. But I am. It was the right call taking myself out of the picture,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” asked Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. Now let’s go talk to some press,” said Audrey, with a smile. Chad took a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you guys were kidding,” said Chad. Audrey giggled and skipped off to the reporters, leaving a mortified Chad behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Audrey?” asked a reporter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you ask questions I have something to say. Today I’m raising money for my people so that they do not starve, but dang Chad has like at least 5 people trying to get with him,” said Audrey. Reporters started to write that down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are not one of them,” said Cadell, sliding up next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not me, no,” said Audrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good because I think Artie and Hector are ready to duel it out,” said Cadell before walking away. Reporters were shouting after him but he paid them no attention. He walked up to Vera who was talking to Anthony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cadell, what did you just do?” asked Vera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Text Artie and Hector, they are dueling,” said Cadell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Chad, I think not. I will defeat both of them,” said Vera as she started texting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” asked Anthony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are causing the next royal scandal by having a bunch of us fight for Chad. It's now become legit because Cadell never talks to reporters unless it's for something real,” said Vera with a wicked smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, would you like some-” All three of them turned to look at the chef that seemed to be offering them food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, sir?” asked Vera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anthony?” Cadell glanced at his boyfriend to see a panicked look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know him?” asked Cadell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cadell, this is the best baker from Sardinia,” said Vera. A light went off in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here,” the man sounded so very happy, but Anthony looked so very upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-I’m here and so a-are y-you, be-because you a-abandoned us.” Another light went off in Cadell’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, if you could please leave us alone,” requested Cadell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anthony, you don’t understand. I woke up and you and your mother had been kidnapped. It wasn’t until Ella came to my doorstep in tears that I’d realized what happened.” Anthony was crying. Cadell stepped firmly between the Baker and his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, please leave us alone. There is a time and place for these things and this charity event is not one of them.” The man seemed to sense that he could cause a scene and backed off. He smiled sadly at Anthony and walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anthony, are you okay?” asked Cadell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just never thought I’d see him,” said Anthony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to see him again just tell Chad, okay.” Anthony nodded. Vera looked concerned at both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, but if you need anything just text,” said Vera, before walking away. She walked over to Artie and Hector. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vera Hood, you dare challenge me? A mortal with Godly blood,” said Hector. Vera smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I’m gonna win,” she replied. A reporter walked up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you guys like most about prince Chad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love his hair,” said Artie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love his smile,” said Hector. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love his quick wit,” said Vera. The reporter nodded and wrote that down. From the corner of her eye, she caught Aziz moving through the crowd. Aziz winked at her and headed towards Chad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me,” requested Aziz as he stopped in front of Chad. Chad blushed and took Aziz’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you are the first person to ask me to dance even though everyone’s fighting over me,” said Chad. They both laughed at that but stopped laughing when Ruby passed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful what you wish for Chad.” She had what could only be described as an evil smirk on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Why me?” Aziz smiled at Chad and leaned closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can fight all they want, but I’ve already won,” whispered Aziz before pulling back. Chad blushed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, I’d like your attention please.” Chad turned his head to see Audrey standing with a microphone. He and Aziz stopped dancing but Aziz kept an arm around his wrist. “Thank you. So I’ve got the total amount of donations that were made and it's safe to say that we blew past our goal. We raised 1 million dollars. I want to thank everyone for their donations.” Chad made eye contact with Zachary from across the field, he looked upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zach was very much upset. He didn’t want to be here. Everyone was playing along with that whole Chad-thing. And to make it even worse Audrey wasn’t even trying to talk to him like she usually does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” asked Peter as he walked up to Zach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. I’m fine. Just waiting for the moment I can leave,” said Zach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the reporters and anyone who isn’t on the council have left. That means you can do it.” Zach looked around and yeah, everyone was basically gone. “You were intensely staring at her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not,” said Zach. Peter laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright to like her, man.” Zach sighed. He was about to speak when someone else spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zach will never admit it but I’m positive that he and Audrey are going to be endgame,” said Vera. Zach noticed that her red hair was curled like it usually was. It was flat ironed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying something new with your hair?” Vera hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t change the subject. It messes up the group dynamic when feelings get involved that are never acted on. You two fought so much. Why don’t you just go out with her? It looks like Aziz is finally making a move,” said Vera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is right, Aziz and Chad are dating without the romantic stuff, pretty soon it is going to get pg13. You and Audrey were always going to at least date,” said Peter. Zach rolled his eyes. What did they know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’m going to head out. Promised Dad I’d be home. But Zach, everyone else is staying for a sleepover. Maybe you could make your move then.” Vera winked and walked away laughing. Zach frowned at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one mentioned a sleepover,” said Zach, offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude it was implied. The tea turned into a party after four hours and it is 11 o’clock. You only have to leave if you want to or if you have to,” said Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zach, you have to stay,” said Krystle, coming out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was leaving,” said Zach, throwing his hands in the air. Krystle started to say something but Zach wasn’t paying attention. He glanced at Audrey and noticed her looking upset towards her phone. What was that all about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audrey wanted nothing more than to throw her phone away. She was having such a good day. But now, something strange has happened. She’d received a text from an unknown number. That wasn’t odd considering people were always trying to get in contact with the royals. The message was weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unknown: </b>
  <span>I know something about you that you don’t. I’d watch your back if I were you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Audrey shut her phone off. She needed to stop thinking about it and enjoy the fact that for once her friends wanted to hang out with her. They seemed to like this new Audrey better. Audrey looked up and made eye contact with Zach. Her heart started pounding and she blushed, quickly looking away. Focus on changing yourself for the better, not on the text, and certainly not on Zach. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone, so I know I'm a little earlier with the Update but I felt really inspired to write. I hope you liked this chapter. Some things to clear up:</p><p>1. Danny and Jane are Wendy's kids from the squeal. The movie plot is not what happens. So instead of WWII???? Her dad Edward goes off to the Isle. Jane doesn't get kidnapped by the captain hook. Duh. So they send her to Neverland so that she'd cheer up. Didn't work, so she's a mini-adult. </p><p>If you have any questions at all feel free to ask!<br/>I enjoy getting feedback as it makes me more motivated!</p><p>Until Next Time,<br/>XOXOXOXOXOXOX</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone, I hoped you all enjoyed. So these endnotes is where I will post classifications on some of the things I write.<br/>1. Tootles, I kid you not, is an actual lost boy. I looked it up. I'm pretty sure he's the one dressed like a sunk.<br/>2. I borrowed the name Sardina from rebalpaisley You should check out her works. I am in love with all of her Chad Charming fics.<br/>3. Prydain is the kingdom from the Black Cauldron.<br/>4. Ben is not on the council anymore because at this point he's preparing to become king. </p><p>If you have any questions please comment. I tend to respond to most questions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>